


Regulus Black x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Sirius Black x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Reader, Regulus Black/You, Regulus/Reader, Regulus/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Kudos: 39





	1. As long as I’m here [Regulus Black x Reader] - Request/Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus has been pulling away from you since his brother left Grimmauld place and moved in with the Potters. He hasn’t given you any explanation and your friendship with the marauders doesn’t seem to help the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a writing challenge and a request as I felt it fit perfectly. My first ever Regulus Black fic, please don’t go too hard on me :)

**Title:** As long as I’m here  
**Pairing:** Regulus Black x Reader  
**Word count:** 4k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Warning:** Swearing  
**Challenge:**

> Prompt is in bold **"As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you."** for @weasleydream ‘s tumblr writing challenge. 

**Request:**

> _"Hi, Hope your doing well I was wondering if you could do a Regulus Black x reader where your in gyriffindor and friends with the Marauders but you and Regulus had feelings for each other and then when Sirus gets disowned Regulus pretends to hate you because you could not be together but ends up confessing feelings to you in the end?" - Aecornwell01_

You and Regulus have always been close to each other. It didn’t matter that you were a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, it didn’t matter that you were friends with the marauders, and he had a deteriorating relationship with his brother. Nothing could separate you, because even though you didn’t know how he felt about you, you loved the boy.

It happened from one day to another after being friends for years. You just woke up one day as if lightning hit you when you realised your feelings weren’t friendly or platonic, you were indeed deeply in love with your best friend and as disturbing as the realisation was, you had no choice but to accept it. You kept it a secret, fearing to lose him, but you accepted it without a fight. They were your feelings after all, you would have been a fool to fight against yourself.

Accepting your feelings was fairly easy, however keeping your friendship wasn’t. And it wasn’t even your fault. Since Sirius has left Grimmauld place, moved in with the Potters and his family disowned him, Regulus has changed. From then on Regulus kept you in a distance and pretended that you didn’t even exist.

“Stop this nonsense Reg and talk to me. What is going on? Why are you acting as if I was a nobody to you?” You cried holding onto his upper arm, clinging to him as if it could hold him back from walking away from you again.

“I am not acting. I just don’t care about you anymore. Go back to my brother and enjoy your day. Now get off me.” He hissed, his jaw tightening in frustration as he removed your hands from him. He wasn’t aggressive nor did he peel your hands off him painfully. You knew him, he was an open book in front of you, you saw it in his eyes, he didn’t mean it. You could always read him, and you didn’t understand why he thought you would believe him. You wiped your tears stains off your cheeks and stood in front of him with a determined expression.

“You know that’s not true.” You shook your head. “We’ve been friends for years. Who are you trying to lie to here? Me or yourself? Because frankly I don’t believe a word you say.” You grabbed his arm again. “Now listen to me, I don’t know what your problem is, but I don’t deserve you to treat me like I am a rag that you can just throw away when you get tired of it. We have way too much history for that. So, I will let you rethink those stupid thoughts in your stupid head and when you realised what an idiot you are, you can come to me, and we can talk things through.” You scolded the boy and let go of him.

You started walking towards the Gryffindor tower, but before you left the corridor, you turned back to see him with a broken expression. It pained you to part from him, but you were hoping he would reconsider his behaviour, his friendship with you, the connection you shared.

It’s been months since then and Regulus never came. You were angry at the boy for throwing away your friendship like that, without any further explanation. You were angry that it wasn’t even your feelings that ruined it, but the boy himself. You were angry that you never even got the chance to confess how you really felt and now the weight was sitting on your chest, a little ball in your throat suffocating you from the inside.

You felt useless. You wanted him beside you. You needed your best friend, you needed the person you loved the most, you needed closure one way or another.

“Hey, you look troubled.” Sirius sat down beside you in the common room, throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind you. “Let me guess, does it have to do with my little brother?” He wriggled his brows playfully with a knowing smirk sitting across his face.

He was aware of your feelings, he was the first one you confided in. At first his reaction was disgusted and disturbed, mostly trying to talk you out of your feelings. He even tried to convince you that it was a slight hiccup only, that you should have feelings for the better-looking brother, him, of course. But he quite quickly realised that you were not in a stage where he could change your mind or heart anymore. That’s when the teasing started, the knowing looks, the cocky smirks, the flirty comments regarding his brother.

“I hate you.” You replied, folding your arms in front of your chest, pouting.

“Look, I love you little one, but-“ you watched as his face turned more serious. “if it’s really my mother’s doing, I don’t think you can turn things around. She can be very persuasive to say the least and she would do or say anything to keep Regulus in line. If she is behind this, which I can almost certainly believe, then you don’t have a chance. She probably filled Regulus’ head to turn him against me even more and you are my friend, so you are a collateral damage to her.” You frowned at his words. Each time he talked about this silly theory of his, you couldn’t stop thinking about how unreal it sounded.

Regulus was always part of your life, he knew you better than anyone. You couldn’t imagine how he would be stupid enough to believe anything his mother would say out of the blue, after years of friendship.

“Look, my mother is capable of going to great length to separate him from those who she feels are toxic to the views she tries to shove down his throat.” He reached for your hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m sorry, little one. I’m not sure what she did or said, but Regulus was always easier to lead, and she had a tendency of manipulating him. And to be honest, she always succeeded.”

“I just can’t believe it, Padfoot. We were always there for each other. How can he just throw me away like this?” You felt as if your chest compressed under the heavy weight of his absence. You needed him, you wanted to be beside him and watching him from afar just wasn’t enough. “I need him, Sirius.” A single teardrop rolled down your cheek as you thought about how badly you have missed his hugs, his scent, his cheeky smirk, his deep hoarse voice when you met early morning to steal some deliciousness from the kitchen before breakfast.

Sirius wiped away your tears as you placed your head on his shoulder, watching the flames playing around in the fireplace. Sirius leaned his cheek against the top of your head, looking into the fire, trying to find a solution to help you.

He never hated Regulus, he was his little brother after all and even his toxic mother couldn’t change that. But he let things go sour between them involuntarily. However, watching you being so desperate for his brother angered him. He was angry at Regulus for the way he was handling things, the way he treated you. He was pissed off and he was trying to think of something, hoping to find a way to erase whatever his mother fed Regulus.

*

You were walking to the Great Hall to grab your dinner when you heard loud voices from another corridor. You halted for a second, debating if you should check on what was going on. Your curiosity got the worst of you, so you decided to head to the other corridor and hid behind the corner. To your surprise Sirius and Regulus were in a heated argument.

“You don’t have the right to say anything. You left, you left everything behind. You left the house, you left the family, you left me! Don’t you dare talking to me about being a coward.” Regulus hissed in anger.

“I didn’t leave you! I’m still here for you, but you are clearly under our mother’s spell. You always agree to whatever she says, and you can’t see when you are hurting others around you.” He stepped closer, backing the younger against the wall.

“You don’t even know what’s going on because you rather ran away. Don’t you dare acting like a good big brother now and giving me advice.” He retorted, stepping away from the wall.

“At least I am not hurting the people I love.” Sirius shouted at his brother as he grabbed the younger Black’s collar. “I knew mother had a power over you, but I never thought you could be so dumb to throw someone away like that. I thought you had at least some of your own thoughts, but no, you jump just the way she says so. Honestly, do you ever use that stupid head of yours?” Regulus didn’t even argue or resist his brother this time. He stood there silently, his eyes looking down on the ground, his arms hanging beside him helplessly.

You couldn’t watch it anymore. You needed to intervene. You hurried down the corridor and grabbed Sirius’ arm. “What are you doing?” You asked him as you pulled him off Regulus.

“I am trying to beat some sense into this fool.” He growled, his eyes never leaving his brother.

“I don’t need you to save me.” You heard Regulus as you turned around. He looked at you with a deep frown across his brows and a grimace on his face.

“You little shit.” Sirius started off towards him again, but you caught him just in time, pushing him back.

“I am not saving you. I am saving Sirius from a detention.” You spit in anger. “Let’s go.” You grabbed Sirius’s arm, but he didn’t budge. “Sirius!” You spoke more firmly this time.

“No. I want to know what’s wrong with that stupid head of his.” You tried to pull on him once again, but as if he was a statue, his body didn’t even move, his feet nailed into the ground.

“There is nothing wrong with me. Why don’t you listen to your little girlfriend instead?” He hissed in anger. 

“What is wrong with you?” You shouted at the boy, this time standing right in front of him, looking up at him. “What did I do to deserve this behaviour?” You tried to establish an eye-contact, however your attempt seemed to be unsuccessful, the boy looked anywhere, but you. “Who the hell do you think you are?” You screamed as your tears fell, your voice breaking. You tried to stop your loud sobs but, how could you? He was breaking your heart and he didn’t even seem to care. You hit his chest in anger, once, twice, three times. He didn’t resist. “Do you even understand how much you hurt me? How can you be so ignorant? How can you just throw me away like that? Do you really not care how much you are hurting me?” You shouted as you kept hitting his chest, your throat drying out, your face soaked in tears.

Regulus grabbed your wrist, stopping your movement, finally turning to look at you. “Do you think this is easy for me?” He asked, his tone warning, his teeth clenched. “Do you even understand how painful it is for me to watch you laugh around with others when I can’t even have a word with you? Do you even understand how hard it is for me to pretend that you don’t exist, to pretend that I don’t want to see you, to act as if I didn’t want to walk up to you and hug you just like before? You think it’s easy? Well, guess what, it’s not fucking easy.” His breathing quickened, clearly agitated by the situation, feeling helpless. He was never one to swear and you couldn’t miss how worked up he got, but you didn’t understand anything.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, your voice barely audible in your shock. Your head was spinning of all his questions. “Why do you have to pretend? Is your mother making you?” You tried to break down the walls around him, but he didn’t budge. Sirius’ theory finally started to make sense to you, but Regulus didn’t plan on giving you much to work with.

“Just leave me alone.” He shook his head, his eyes filled with pain as he let go of your wrist and hurried away. You weren’t sure what to think, but finally you knew he didn’t actually hate you, and as much as the situation itself was messed up, you knew it wasn’t his own decision. But the fact that he didn’t want to be around you still caused a stinging feeling in your chest.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and as you looked up, you met Sirius’ bright grey eyes. “I knew it wasn’t his own decision. It’s what my mother does. Filling his head with things she wants him to think.” He scoffed in anger.

“That doesn’t help me, Sirius. He very clearly doesn’t want to see me.” Your head fell involuntarily as you heaved a deep sigh, your eyes fixed on the ground. His absence hurt as if you were being stabbed in the chest, each stab coming unexpectedly. Once again, your tears overpowered your will to keep them hidden, they hurried down your blushing cheeks. You stood there, crying silently as Sirius pulled you into a hug.

“No, that’s not true. He wants to see you, he is just afraid of going against our mother.” He caressed your back soothingly as your shoulders shook in his embrace. “And if you ask me, that’s a big difference. It means he still cares about you.” He tried to reassure you, but you just shook your head, leaning away from him.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, does it?” You asked, sniffling. “He clearly listens to Walburga and whatever I do, won’t change anything. Whether he doesn’t want to see me because of your mother or because of his own will, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to see me in the end.” You unwrapped yourself from his arms and left him standing in the corridor. You needed to be alone.

*

You sat in the Great Hall, playing with your food, not even taking a single bite of it. Your appetite was gone, your mood changing from bored to angered, you were worse than a hurricane, starting a fight with anyone who came in your way.

You were hurting and it was not fair that others got to enjoy themselves. Or so you thought. You wanted others to feel just as bad as you did, you wanted them to suffer just as much as you did. It wasn’t fair to you that you have had to deal with your heart shattered in pieces whilst others enjoyed their stupid little life.

You looked up from your mess of a plate as your eyes caught a pair of grey irises, their owner seated across the Great Hall, by the Slytherin table. You clenched your jaw in anger, feeling the tears collect in your eyes. You wanted to hate him so badly, you wanted to have the power he harboured to avoid him. You wanted to forget he was ever a part of your life but, how could you? How could you forget someone who you shared so many precious memories with, how could you erase all the memories of someone who you still loved wholeheartedly regardless of the way he treated you? The answer is easy. You couldn’t. And so once again you let your tears roll down your face.

You quickly wiped them down with the end of your sleeve and abruptly stood up from the Gryffindor table, leaving the Great Hall, avoiding his gaze. It was too painful to even look at him. He seemed to be so composed, so normal. Why wasn’t he in pain, why wasn’t he suffering, when his mere thought made you a sobbing mess? How was he not affected? Did you really mean nothing to him in the end? Were you really just a convenient solution to be around? Someone he could just use when there was no one else?

“Y/N.” You heard his voice from behind, making you freeze in your spot. You looked around to see you were in an abandoned corridor on the third floor. You weren’t sure how you ended up there, but you didn’t care. The only thing you cared about was the bubbling anger in the pit of your stomach. The anger that once again let your tears fall freely.

You turned around and hurried towards the boy, attacking him, hitting his hard chest. You felt his body tense under your blows, but he didn’t stop you. He took it like he deserved it and you hated him for it even more. How could he just stand there so calmly? Why wasn’t he angry to be distanced from you? Why wasn’t he angry at you for hitting him? Why didn’t he just show any emotion? Anything at all?

However, Regulus didn’t speak. He grabbed your arms and wrapped them around him, his own arm sneaking around your waist, the other wrapped around your shoulders. You cried into his chest, your body shaking from the sobs erupting from your lungs. You tried to wiggle out of his hold, his scent weakening you, making you forget why you were hating on him in the first place. But he didn’t let you go. He held onto you with all his power, keeping you pressed against him, waiting for your sobs to calm down.

It took you awhile, all your pent-up emotions leaving you in the form of tears, soaking his white shirt. “I’m sorry.” He breathed into your hair, drawing soothing circles on your back. “I’m so sorry.” His voice broke as he apologised. You pulled back as you looked up at him, his eyes holding so much pain, you have never seen him so broken, so powerless.

“Why? Why did you push me away?” You whispered, not daring to raise your voice, fearing he would run away from you.

“My mother-“ he started, but he cut himself off, his gaze leaving yours. “I didn’t dare to risk you getting hurt. I would have never forgiven myself.” He turned back to you, his eyes harbouring more apologise than a simple human could have ever worded.

“But in the end, you hurt me.” You spoke as you left his embrace and stepped back. “Do you understand how painful it was for me to see you look at me as if I didn’t even exist, as if I was the last person you ever wanted to see? As if my existence was a problem on its own? You hurt me, Regulus.” You confronted him, but your voice wasn’t scolding nor angry. It was weak and powerless.

“I know.” His head fell forward, his back hunched. He shook his head as he started talking again. “I thought if I distanced myself, she wouldn’t try to hurt you. I thought I would rather hurt you by leaving your side then let her come anywhere near you. She is my mother, I couldn’t go against her. I just couldn’t. But I can’t stay away from you anymore.” The amount of pain you could read from his tone only made your pain grow.

“So, what do you want me to do? Pretend that I never even knew you? That we were never important to each other?” You asked.

“No, I want to get you back. I love you.” He confessed. Your eyes widened in surprise, hundreds of questions running through your mind. Did he just mean it as a friend? Did he want to return to your friendship? Why would he say that out of the blue?

“What do you mean?” You asked, your voice barely louder than a breath.

“I mean I love you.” His eyes locked with yours, even if you wanted, you couldn’t turn away. “I love you more than you can imagine. I love you with all I’ve got, which is not much, but I want to be beside you. I want to be next to you when you are happy, laughing at silly jokes, when you are crying out of sadness. I want to offer you a shoulder when you need to relax and when you need to rely on someone. I want to be next to you. I want to love you more than a friend.” You knew he meant it, you hadn’t a doubt he didn’t. But the abrupt change didn’t let you jump into his neck happily and confess your own feelings you have been hiding for so long.

“Why now?” You asked sceptically. 

“I thought if I was beside you, I could protect you. I never ever want to see you hurt again. Not by me, not by anyone else. I just wanted you to know that **as long as I’m here, no one can hurt you.** ” His words of promise made you heave a shaky sigh. You wanted to believe him, but the pain you were harbouring, the hurt you went through didn’t let you.

“You have been treating me as if I was your arch enemy. Each time you looked at me, I felt like digging my own grave.” You hissed in pain, causing him to flinch at your tone. “You had months to think things through and you think just because you come up to me out of nowhere, I will just forgive you for treating me like I was nothing?” You questioned his intentions, your tone filled with pain, each word pushing a thorn deeper in his chest.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I really am sorry. I just needed you to know how much you mean to me. How sorry I am. And what a bloody idiot I was for treating you like that.” You knew he meant each and every word of his, but your pride stood in the way of your forgiveness.

“I hate you.” You breathed shakily, your voice weak, your tone accusing. Regulus slightly nodded, his gaze leaving yours to focus on the concrete ground.

“I understand.” He said, his voice broken. He didn’t look at you again, he turned around to leave you behind.

“Do you really not know me?” You asked angrily this time. He turned back with a confused expression across his face. “How could I hate the one person I love more than anything, you idiot?” You shouted at him, stomping your foot on the ground. “I thought you knew me better.”

“When you say-“ he started, but you cut him off.

“I’m telling you I love you. Can you be any more oblivious?” You scolded him as you watched his confused expression turn into a small smile, which soon became a wide grin. He didn’t hesitate though. As he awakened from his shock, he walked up to you and cupped your cheeks, pulling your lips against his. The kiss was clumsy at first, but you didn’t mind, it was just like you two. Clumsy about each other’s feelings, clumsy about understanding each other beyond friendship. But here you were in his arms, finding the harmony, your hands grabbing his collar to pull him closer, his arms sneaking around your waist to close the space between you. This territory was new to both of you, you never stepped over the boundaries of your friendship, but you were glad it finally happened.

As he finally pulled away, he placed a quick kiss on your forehead, before tilting his to yours, his eyes only focusing on yours. “You know I meant what I said. **As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you.** Not even me.”

“You can’t say that. There are times when you hurt someone unintentionally.” You let out a single laugh.

“I will do anything in my power not to.” He promised and you knew he meant it.

“But if it happens, just promise me that you won’t pull away.” You asked of him and he quickly shook his head.

“Never again. I don’t want-” He breathed, but you attached your lips to his, stopping him from going any further. You didn’t need a whole explanation; you didn’t need empty words. You just needed his promise and yourself to believe him.


	2. Losing you [Regulus Black x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been watching your boyfriend, Regulus drifting away from his brother, Sirius. When the opportunity arises, you decided to get involved and lend a helping hand to the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking a lot about Sirius and Regulus’ relationship and I decided to write it down, because I couldn’t get it out of my head. 

**Title:** Losing you  
**Pairing:** Regulus Black x Reader and Sirius Black  
**Word count:** 2.7k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Inspiration:**

> By **@alessiajontrunfio** ‘s [tumblr] artwork, which you can find here: [**[x]**](https://heloisedaphnebrightmore.tumblr.com/post/633722375280771072/i-have-this-headcanon-in-which-sirius-ran-away)[ **[x]**](https://heloisedaphnebrightmore.tumblr.com/post/633714974395711488/promise)[ **[x]**](https://heloisedaphnebrightmore.tumblr.com/post/633722412454821888/brotherhood-and-motherhood)

**Challenge:**

> This is my entry to **@blisfvll** ‘s [tumblr] writing challenge, prompt is in bold and also **@teheharrypotter** ‘s [tumblr] two weeks of angst challenge.

You were seated on a couch in the Slytherin common room, holding your boyfriend’s hand as you watched the flames reaching higher in the fireplace. You laid your cheek against his chest, listening to his regular heartbeat, making you feel relaxed as his arm wrapped around your waist. Regulus has been rather quite recently, his usually warm and welcoming gaze now empty and broken. You knew it was all because of his brother, Sirius, even though he didn’t talk much about him.

You knew that there was a time when he looked up to his brother, when he worshiped him, but Hogwarts changed it all, before their family turned them against each other even more. You knew all about it, but Regulus talked to you as if he was giving you facts, he never showed emotions when the subject came up. After Sirius left Grimmauld Place, the warm flames in Regulus’ eyes faded, before they completely disappeared.

Sirius was well known for his flirty behaviour, his big mouth and obnoxious personality. His fame preceded him. But you knew that the reason Regulus never talked about his brother after he left their home, had nothing to do with how popular he was, nor was it about envy or jealousy.

One night you got hold of him when Slytherin won a quidditch match against Gryffindor as he was drunkenly stumbling across the common room, murmuring under his breath.

*

_“Reg, what are you doing?” You asked the boy as you placed an arm under his armpit and held him up, helping him walk to his dormitory._

_“We won.” He chuckled, which was quickly stopped by a hiccup. You knew him for so long by then, you knew that chuckle was a phony act of his, but you didn’t want to push for the subject._

_“Yes, indeed. We won against Gryffindor.” You replied with a smile carefully painted across your face. You opened the door to his dorm and helped him to his bed._

_“He deserved it, you know? He and his friends and his house, always acting so happy, not even caring about others who are suffering around them. He deserved to be defeated.” He hissed, his tone growing angrier after each word leaving his lips._

_You frowned at the boy, before you decided to speak up. “Reg, is it about Sirius?” You asked, hoping he would open up to you in his drunken state. You sat down beside him, on the edge of the bed, getting hold of his hand, interlocking your fingers with his. He nodded, but he didn’t speak up just yet. His eyes were fixed on the wall across the room as silence fell upon you._

_Regulus broke the quiet atmosphere as a scoff left his lungs. “You know, I hate him.” He spit in an angered tone. “He thinks he can do whatever he wants, he can just walk out the door and leave everything behind. He doesn’t think of the consequences, he doesn’t think of others. He is just plain selfish.” He scoffed in anger, a hiccup cutting him off once again._

_“Maybe you should sleep, love. You will have a terrible headache in the morning.” You spoke, trying to avert his thoughts. You didn’t like to see the pain in his eyes, the tension in his body, his fingers holding yours stronger, almost squeezing them._

_“You know, back in the day-“ he started with a shaky voice. “I got in trouble. I set the curtain on fire in our living room. I thought mother would go mental, that she would punish me. I was shaking out of fear, I was crying. I honestly was terrified.” He stopped for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. “When mother saw what happened, I thought that was it.” He chuckled painfully. “Well guess what, that idiot brother of mine took the blame. I watched as mother used the cruciatus curse on him and I didn’t stop her.” You wrapped your arms around his shaking form as tears slowly left his grey eyes._

_“It wasn’t your fault.” You whispered into his neck, hinting a small peck on his soft skin. “Sirius took the blame on purpose. He didn’t want to see you suffer.” You tried to sooth his pain, but it didn’t seem to work._

_“You don’t understand. I watched as she was screaming at him, whilst I hid behind the stairs, like the coward I am. I watched as he shouted in pain and fell on his knees. I watched as his body rolled on the ground, before his voice was gone and he suffered silently, his teeth clenched, tears falling from his eyes. It was all my fault.” He cried out, his voice weak and shaking. You drew random circles on his back trying to sooth the boy._

_You helped him up on the bed, taking his shoes off, before you climbed in and pulled him to your chest. You caressed his arm and hinted a small kiss on the top of his head, waiting for him to finally fall asleep, guarding his dreams, chasing his nightmares away._

*

Since then you haven’t talked about what happened. Sirius did come up in your conversations sometimes, but it was mostly initiated by you and Regulus quickly shot your choice of subject down. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

But you couldn’t keep quiet. You saw the hurt that the distance between the brothers caused and you didn’t want to watch the love of your life losing himself any longer.

“You should talk to him, you know?” You asked, but he didn’t reply. It was his usual defence mechanism. Whether he didn’t acknowledge the subject and pretended not to hear you talk or immediately changed it. You didn’t like how he handled it though. “You should know me by now. I will keep nagging you until you talk to me.” You spoke as you leaned away from his chest and folded your arms in front of you, pouting at the boy’s ignorance.

He heaved a deep sigh and averted his gaze from the fireplace, meeting your eyes this time. “I told you I didn’t want to talk about him.” He spoke in a cold tone.

“But I do. You can pretend to not care, but it won’t change the fact that you actually do. He is still your brother.” You spoke, opening your arms as if offering the solution.

“No, he isn’t. He stopped being my brother the moment he stepped out the door.” He hissed, fairly irritated by your choice of subject and the thought of his brother.

“You very well know that’s not how it’s working. You have to talk to each other. I don’t like to see you hurting.” You caressed his cheek with the back of your hand, but he just pulled away.

“I’m perfectly content where I am and I love you, but you should understand the most when I don’t want to talk about something.” He explained in a serious tone, but you were always one to push the boundaries.

“Look, I understand, and I love you, Reg. But that is the exact reason for my nagging. I know you way too well to recognise when you are lying to me. Your brother is important to you and you can try to pretend that he is not, you can keep lying to yourself, but it won’t change the truth.”

He heaved a deep sigh and gently shook you off him as he stood up. He started walking towards the exit of the Slytherin common room, before you got hold of his wrist and stopped him.

“Where are you going?” You asked with a deep frown.

He lifted his arm and pointed at the clock above the fireplace, which showed 7pm. “I’m hungry, so I am heading to the Great Hall. Is that a problem?” He asked coldly. You just rolled your eyes and linked your fingers with his, squeezing them.

“It is, if you don’t ask me to come with you.” You shrugged playfully. “You should know how grumpy I can get when I’m hungry.” You grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood, which earned you a scoff from him, but he couldn’t hide the tiny smile curving in the corner of his lips.

You walked up from the dungeon, heading to the Great Hall, hands linked together. You loved the feel of his warm palm against yours, his long fingers engulfing yours as if providing you safety.

“Hey Reg.” You heard a familiar voice, almost identical to Regulus’, maybe a tad deeper. You didn’t have to think to know who he could be. As you both turned around, Sirius stood behind you with a sympathetic smile. You looked up at Regulus, his jaw tense, his gaze ice cold. A look you have never seen from him before. “How do you do?” Sirius tried again, but this time you couldn’t miss the grimace Regulus wore, nor could Sirius miss the painful look in his brother’s eyes, although he couldn’t interpret it.

“Do not talk to me.” Regulus replied, his tone sharp as a knife, almost warning, one could say. His hand squeezed yours tighter as if it could help him keep his anger at bay.

Sirius walked up to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Regulus’ body to tense under his touch. “Regulus, please, let’s talk.” He held onto his brother tighter as if it was the only way to keep him from walking away. You quickly squeezed his hand, reassuring him that you were there for him.

“No! I don’t even care about what you have to say.” He shook his head, his teeth clenched. “You left that hellhole as you called it, now be happy and just **please, leave me alone**.” He sounded firm, but Sirius knew his little brother. He could feel the desperation in his voice, he just couldn’t understand.

“You’re still my brother and that will never change.” He replied, his eyes following Regulus’ every movement.

It was visible he didn’t expect his brother’s cold behaviour. Although they had their ups and downs, having different views on the Wizarding world, you never heard Regulus talk to anyone with so much hatred. And after all that you knew about them, you were sure it was not meant for the older Black, but more towards the situation they found themselves in.

“You lost all your rights to care about me as a brother when you walked out that door and left me.” He hissed in anger. You tried to whisper to him, calm him down, before he decided to say something else that he could regret.

“I never left you, Reg.” Sirius raised his voice, a panicking tone hidden behind his words. “I still care about you, but I couldn’t stay in that toxic household anymore. I couldn’t handle mother’s curses, I couldn’t handle her beatings, her hatred. It hurt too much.” Sirius’ grey eyes glistened of the unshed tears. You never imagined seeing him so broken after all the rumours you have heard of his obnoxious and selfish behaviour. He didn’t seem like the one you heard rumours about.

“Then go and celebrate and stop pretending like you care.” He scoffed as he tightened his grip around your hand and started pulling you after him.

“Regulus, talk to him. It’s been going on for so long.” You tried to get to him, but he seemed too determined to leave. “Regulus Black!” You raised your voice, stopping the boy in his steps. “Stop running away and face him.” You tried to convince him, but his body just tensed at the thought.

“Reg, please.” Sirius begged him from a few steps away from you, his tone desperate for his brother to hear him out.

Regulus stood beside you, his eyes full of pain, his body tense, his hand squeezing yours involuntarily. You lifted your other hand, caressing his arm, trying to calm him down.

“Why should I? You made it very clear that you don’t care about us. That you don’t care about me.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“That’s not true, Reg.” He shook his head immediately. “I do care about you. That’s why I have been trying to get in touch with you, but you are pushing me away.” Your eyes widened at his statement. Regulus never told you about his brother’s attempt to mend things. “I was mad at you, for being naive and listening to our mother, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are still my brother.”

“It clearly does. You have just walked out on me.” He hissed in anger.

“And do you realise how guilty I feel about that?” Sirius asked, his voice weakening. “I know that you love our mother and I know we have different views. And as much as I disagree with your thoughts, I don’t want to lose you.” Desperation was clear in his voice, but Reg just shook his head, trying to leave once again. However, you didn’t let him. You pulled his arm back, steading him beside you.

“Reg, talk to him.” You whispered.

“Regulus, I am trying to make things right here. I know you feel betrayed, and I can’t express how guilty I feel about it, but you are my brother and I don’t want to lose you.” Sirius was almost begging Regulus and knowing your boyfriend you knew he wasn’t far from giving in. You watched as he swallowed, his adam’s apple moved up and down firmly.

Regulus took a deep breath, his eyes finally focusing on his older brother. “Why did you leave without a word? I know our relationship wasn’t always the best, but you keep telling me I’m your brother, still you just walked out on me.” For the first time you finally saw Regulus opening up and you couldn’t deny how proud you were.

“It was a hasty decision. I didn’t think it through. I got up and left. I just couldn’t handle it anymore. But I never meant to ruin our relationship any further.” He shook his head as he walked closer again, placing his hand on Regulus’ shoulder. “It was horrible there, and I felt like I was sinking deeper, that I was being suffocated each and every day I spent in that house. I couldn’t handle our mother lashing out on me all the time and I just felt like I had to leave.” He breathed. “I don’t want you to feel sorry for me, nor do I want you to feel like I am asking you to. I really just want to make things right. You are my brother and I don’t plan on losing you.” He spoke full of determination. “Do you think we could try again?” He asked.

Regulus stood beside you, his breathing shaky, his hands sweating in your hold. “I guess it wouldn’t be that bad.” He replied coldly, but both you and Sirius knew it was just an act. Inside he was more than happy to start again with his brother. Sirius patted his brother’s shoulder with a happy grin across his face.

“Why don’t you two go to the kitchen and grab something from there, talk things through maybe?” You asked, both boys looking at you with a surprised expression.

“Now?” Regulus asked.

You tilted your head with a sweet smile as you spoke up. “Right now.” You stood on your tiptoes and hinted a small kiss on his lips, before letting go of his hand.

“But we said we would eat together.” Regulus tried to argue, but you knew it was all about his defence mechanism kicking in.

“Believe me, I think I can eat alone too.” You giggled. “You two have a lot to talk about, love. Now shoo!” You said.

“But-“ he tried to argue, but you cut him off.

“You asked me what I’d like for Christmas, didn’t you?” You asked and the boy nodded diligently. “I want you to go and sort things out between you. Now.” You added the last part in confirmation, which earned a chuckle from Sirius and a playful eye roll from Regulus. You kissed his cheek and left the boys behind, heading towards the Great Hall.

The next time you met Regulus, the welcoming and warm gaze he wore before was back in his eyes, shining brighter than ever. Words of his brother still limited, but showing continuous growth. 


End file.
